1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting a high frequency measurement error in measuring a high frequency characteristic of an object to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional method of measuring a high frequency characteristic of an object to be measured, several standard devices are measured to calculate the characteristic of the auxiliary measuring device. Then, the effects of the auxiliary measuring device are eliminated from the characteristic of the object measured by using the auxiliary measuring device to calculate the characteristic of only the object to be measured. This method of correcting a high frequency measurement error is generally well known in the art. However, the conventional method has a drawback that only if a standard devices of which characteristic have been verified is used, the characteristic of the auxiliary measuring device can be exactly calculated, and the result that the characteristic of the object to be measured can be exactly calculated. When the characteristic of the auxiliary measuring device is calculated by using the conventional measurement error correction method, a terminal connected to a measurement system is normalized to a reference impedance of the measurement system; however a terminal connected to the object to be measured is normalized to a characteristic impedance of the standard devices used.
Therefore, the conventional method has problems that the characteristic impedance of the standard devices should be the same as the reference impedance of the measurement system to exactly perform a correction or the characteristic of the standard devices must be exactly known to allow for a correction even when the characteristic impedance of the standard devices are different from the reference impedance of the measurement system. In other words, in the conventional high frequency measurement method, it was possible to correct an error only if a verified standard devices are used, and measurement errors should be suffered because the characteristics of standard devices are often expected as they are made as is necessary.